justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)
|artist = |year = 2010 |pictos = 75 |dg = / / |pc = / / |gc = / / |perf = Kyf Ekamé (P1)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=8m39s Juliana Herrera (P2) Shirley Henault (P3)}} "Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)" by is featured on . This song also appears in Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancers Lead Dancer (P2) P2 'is a woman with long black hair. She wears a black bra covered by a red sleeveless jacket, a pair of blue jeans and white shoes. Backup Dancers (P1/P3) The backup dancers both wear blue, red and yellow clothes. '''P1 '(the male) has short black hair. He wears a blue sleeveless shirt, a pair of yellow pants, black shoes and black sunglasses. '''P3 (the female) has long black hair. She wears a blue bra, a red pair of short pants and blue shoes. Background The background starts with lots of background dancers copying the moves of P1/P3 then transitions to a background with circles in different colors. Gold Moves There are three Gold Moves which are all the same. All Gold Moves: 'Put your hands together and move them from left to right. WakaWakaGoldMoveA.PNG|All Gold Moves WakaWakaGoldMoveAGIF.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Trivia * is not credited as a featured artist. Despite this, their verse is still included. * Moves from the official choreography are used in the routine. * Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) is the sixth song by Shakira in the series, after Beautiful Liar, Rabiosa, Hips Don’t Lie, La Bicicleta and Chantaje. * When the tracklist was revealed on Just Dance's website in June 2017, the icon for The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) accidentally featured P2 from this routine instead of P1 from the actual one. * On the thumbnail for the UK preview, the song title appears as "''Waka Waka (This Time '''is for Africa)". ** On the title, instead, it is simply credited as "''Waka Waka". * The English version of the song is used in-game. * In the preview, the YEAH feedback has no effects. Gallery In-Game Screenshots Waka_waka_kids_mode.png|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' in the Kids Mode menu WakaAltGameplay.JPG|Gameplay of Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (Kids Mode) Behind the Scenes WakaWaka.JPG|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' (Kids Mode) - behind the scenes Other wakawaka thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Waka waka thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) The-Way-I-Are-Dance-With-Somebody-Bebe-Rexha-Ft-Lil-Wayne_Widescreen_293293.jpg|The mistake on The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)’s cover found on Ubisoft's website BALL BOUNCING 02.gif|Teaserhttps://vk.com/wall-91671333_7755 (Translation: "Who said #JustDance players don't like football?) Waka_Waka.png|Waka Waka 2nd Coach Waka Waka (This Time for Africa).png|P2's avatar Videos Official Music Video Shakira - Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (The Official 2010 FIFA World Cup™ Song) Teasers Just Dance 2018 Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) by Shakira Official Track Gameplay US WAKA WAKA - SHAKIRA JUST DANCE 2018 OFFICIAL HD References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Shakira Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Kids Mode